Respondiendo preguntas
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: Eh aquí un fic donde Matt,Mello y Near responderán a sus preguntas...Y bueno, abra MelloxNear  :
1. Cap1

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Este capitulo va dedicado a** Linet**, que me ayudo a escribirlo(: y a **Kumiko Junko** que me alentó a acabarlo:D

Ahora por favor!...Dejen sus preguntas para este trio, para que suba el proximo capitulo con las respuestas de ellos a sus preguntas:D...Si no no podre subir capitulo._.

* * *

_**Respondiendo preguntas**_

Era un tranquilo día en la casa donde, 3 de los personajes más jóvenes de Death note vivían, tras el final de la grabación del anime_. (N/A: vayan siendo humanos reales._.)_

Mello y Near estaban en la habitación del rubio. Vaya dios a saber que hacían…

-Por última vez Near…Ya te dije que…- El rubio estaba apunto de explotar sobre el pequeño Near, probablemente por una confusión.

En eso, Matt entro corriendo en la habitación, evitando que Mello se comiera a Near.

-Mello!, Mello!, Mello!...Mello?...Mello…Mello!...Jajaja Mello!- Al parecer Matt encontró a ambos en una pose comprometedora… -Si no hubieras roto mi cámara, ¡ya estuviera en internet una foto de ustedes así!- Prosiguió el pelirrojo

-¿Qué putas quieres Matt…?- Miro detenidamente a este. Algo no era "normal".

-¿Te crees santa?- Pregunto curioso Near, pues Matt traía una bolsa llena de cosas…

-Si es así, ¿podrías darme algunos juguetes que quiero?…- se sentó a un lado de Matt

-¡No seas idiota!- Dijo Mello levantándolo fácilmente y quitándolo del camino

-Deja a la ovejita en paz…-

-Paz tu cola…-

-Oye!...No te metas con ella!-

Near carraspeo

-Em, Mello si no te molesta espero mi regalo de santa…- hizo a Mello a un lado y se puso frente a Matt y extendió sus pequeñas palmas.

Matt acaricio la cabeza de Near y sonrió, pero claro Mello tenia que interrumpir.

-Si, claro. Como si santa existiera…-

-¡Si existe!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!- _(N/A: Para aclarar, Near no cree en santa; solo lo hace para molestar a Mello(: )_

Y así eventualmente se fueron acercando al otro hasta que…

-¡YA BESENSE!- grito Matt, sentado en la cama.

-…Ya deja de andar fumando Matt…- dijo Mello, un poco mas calmado.

-Bueno, ya…Les vine a ver, por que…Traigo…Esto…- Dijo alzando la pesada bolsa…- Y no, no son regalos Near, pero luego te compro uno…-Le sonrío.

- Esta bien, y yo te daré galletas…-

-¡Hay ya!... ¿Que madre querías Matt?-

-Pues, nos llegaron estas…pe…sa…daaas…- decía mientras trataba de abrir la bolsa - … ¡cartas!- grito sin mas al deshacer el nudo.

-… ¡Ah!, ¡Claro!... ¡Obviamente!, ¡Cartas! – Grito Mello fingiendo felicidad.

-… ¿No tienes ni una puta idea de que son verdad? – pregunto Near

-... ¿Tu qué crees?-

-…cásense ya…- dijo Matt metiendo la mano dentro del saco-

- tu… ¿quieres que te golpee verdad?...-

-Aja, ¡abramos esta carta! – exclamo contento

-Por cierto, ¿cartas de que son? – pregunto Near, quien se había mantenido en el suelo, sentado.

- De, em…no se- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Estúpido…- dijo Mello dándole un golpe

-…Son de…admiradores...- hablo el pequeño

-... ¡Respondámoslas!- Grito Matt, lleno de alegría

-¡Ni puta madre creas que me pondré a leer todo eso!- Contraataco Mello

- Es por educación- Lo volteo a ver feamente Matt

-La educación y tu pueden besarme el trasero- Finalizo cruzándose de bazos y sentándose en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas también

-Nadie, NADIE, quiere hacer eso Mello…-

-…Mira…- Dijo Near sacando una caja de la bolsa – Tiene choco…- Para antes de que acabara la frase Mello ya se había tirado sobre la caja.

-Bueno, ahora leamos la carta que viene con los chocolates…Dice…-

_Hola chicos_

_Mi nombre es Linet, y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta a Near…_

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?(:_

-…Y bien…Near?- Le pregunto Matt al pequeño

-…Bueno…povlova…- _(N/A:si, suena raro lose, pero fue lo que se me vino en mente; es un pastel de merengue, y se ve rico(: )_

-Pinche…Ingles este…- Dijo Mello después de devorar los chocolates -…Es mejor un pastel de chocolate –

-…Solo que, me preguntaron a MI no a TI animal de…- Matt le tapo la boca

-ya, ya, ya…-

-Miremos esta otra…- le sugirió Near

Matt la tomo y la leyó

-Jajajajaja! ¡Mello!...- Se reía Matt, mientras rodaba por el suelo

-¡¿QUE!...¡¿Qué dice la carta!- Le grito arrebatándosela a Matt -… ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-

-¿Qué dice?...- pregunto Near

-…Di..jaja…di..dice que…jaja…dice que…

_¡Hola!. Tengo una pregunta para Mello_

_¿Tienes problemas de identidad sexual…quiero decir, eres travestí?_

_Si es así te tengo otra pregunta…¿Estas disponible?;)_

-… ¿Qué respondes ante eso Mello?- Pregunto Near curioso

-…¿QUÉ PUTAS CREES QUE RESPONDO?-

-… Que lo eres pero que no estas disponible…- Dijo Matt mirando a Near mientras decía _"no estas disponible"_

_-…_Un día de estos Matt te voy a meter un buen putazo para que se te quiten las ganas de andar jodiendo a los demás- Finalizo Mello

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este primer capitulo de lo que será, Respondiendo preguntas.

Se que debo actualizar otro fic, pero tenia ganas de algo de otro genero…:D

Y bien, lo subo hasta hay porque este fic hoy debía de ser subido, completo o no (:

Espero les guste:D…si no…chingan a su madreI:...MEEENTIRA:D

Cuidense:3

Att

AbejitaRiver


	2. Cap2

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Ahora por favor!...Dejen sus preguntas para este trió, para que suba el próximo capitulo con las respuestas de ellos a sus preguntas :D ...Si no, no podre subir capitulo._. No importa que la pregunta no tenga lógica, ellos la responderán ;)

Ahora antes de que inicien algo importante

esto... ***sadasd* ** Significa tachado:)

* * *

_**Respondiendo preguntas **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

-… Que lo eres pero que no estas disponible…- Dijo Matt mirando a Near mientras decía _"no estas disponible"_

_-…_Un día de estos Matt te voy a meter un buen putazo para que se te quiten las ganas de andar jodiendo a los demás- Finalizo Mello

-Si, si y serás la estrella de un cabaret y bailaras la canción de Gay Bar de Electric Six – _(N/A: Esa canción esta buena:D )_

"Pum pum", bueno saben a lo que me refiero…Mello lo golpeo con Beth _(N/A: El Nintendo DSi Lite de Matt, de mi fic "Matt eso no se hace")_

-…Bueno, la de Dude look like a lady de Aerosmith…-

Otro golpe resonó en la habitación

-¡Puta madre!, ¡Nada te gusta Mello!- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se tallaba la cabeza

-…Hay ciertas cosas que si me gustan- Carraspeo

-Ya mello, yo no me refería a Near…-

-¡Chingas a tu puta madre!- Le grito, señalándolo

_-*Como no se callan leeré la siguiente carta*- _Pensó el pequeño, y se aventuro a la bolsa de santa de Matt.

Saco una caja y la abrió, esta tenia un conejo de peluche amarillo dentro. Near lo abrazo fuertemente y prosiguió a leer la carta.

_Mihan_

_Pequeño Near, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta_

_¿Cuántos juguetes tienes?_

El pequeño se llevo un dedo al cabello y comenzó a enredar y desenredar su pequeño mechón de cabello…

Luego con "ayuda" de Mello escribió la respuesta a ella…

_-Querida Mihan…_

_Son 55,214,__si contamos los que ya tengo…_

_Los que santa me traerá y los que Mello me tiene escondidos por algún sitio de la casa._

_Ya restando los que *_**_Mello a tirado a la basura*_**_ eh perdido con el paso del tiempo y los que *_**_mello ha roto* _**_ se han roto eventualmente._

_PD: Esta carta fue editada por __***Mello***, __Matt_

-…-

-¿Qué?...-

-no nada, nada más miro…- Decía Matt, mientras observaba a Mello sentado en la cama

-…Mejor deja de hacer estupideces y pásame esa caja-

Mello comió de nuevo los chocolates que la caja traía y Matt leyó la carta…

_Kumiko Junko_

_Querido *****_**_travestí* _**_Mello…_

_¿Qué tan sexy te parece Near?_

-Uh…Em…¿Mello?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿Ahora que putas es?-

-…no nada…- sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a responder la carta…

_¡Hola!_

_Debo decir que para mi es la cosa mas hermosa y bella del mundo, y por mas tierno que se vea tiene un lado sexy, de modo de que es tan tierno que es sexy._

_Espero eso responda tu pregunta._

-…Matt…- Dijo Mello asomándose sobre el hombro de este -…Dame esa carta ahora…- Le susurro en el oído con una voz y sonrisa macabra

-…M…Me…Mello…Yo no…-Decía Matt aterrado

-…Ahora…¡VE Y CHINGAS A TU PUTA MADRE! – Le grito el mayor, mientras le pegaba con el robot de Near

-…55,213…- Susurro

-¡TU TE CALLAS!-

-¡Y SI NO QUIERO!-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¡NO!-

-¡YA!-

-¡EH DICHO QUE NO!-

-…Bien, has lo que quieras- Dijo con la misma macabra sonrisa, dando un leve toque a los labios de Near con su dedo- …Yo me sentare aquí, tranquilo a corregir esta estúpida carta –

Matt y Near quedaron estáticos ante el ultimo movimiento de Mello…

Pero bueno, eh aquí la carta corregida.

_¡Hola!, Y por cierto buena pregunta ;)_

_Debo decir que para mi es la cosa __mas ***hermosa y bella* **__ detestable del mundo, y por mas __tierno que se vea tiene un lado ***sexy***__ inútil que hace que se vea es aun peor, de modo de que es tan ***tierno*** inútil__ que es ***sexy***__ detestable y solo estorba en el mundo._

_Espero eso responda tu pregunta._

_PD:…Demasiado sexy en pijamas…_

Ni Matt ni Near lograron leer lo último.

-Ahora esta Matt!- Le gritaba el pequeño al de en medio_ (N/A: Sip, Mello es todo un adulto)_

-Bueno ovejita – Le decía mientras tomaba la caja, que contenía dos cartas. Una para Matt y otra para Near.

Cada uno tomo la suya respectivamente y la leyeron…

_Daga Uchiha_

-_Hola mi querido Near_

_Me gustaría saber como disfrutas más tu povlova…_

_¿__Adornado, endulzado con fresas y gomas (gominolas) o endulzados por los exquisitos labios de Mello?_

_Besos~ :D_

_-Hola(:_

_Bueno puedo decir que los prefiero con fresas y frutas…Y los labios de Mello por separado_

_Shhhh!:)_

Near no sabía por que, pero esa era la verdad.

_Daga Uchiha_

_Matt, me gustaría saber_

_¿Cuando vas a conseguir una vida_ _y así dejas de molestar a los tortolos?. ¿O ya ni tus juegos de video de hentai te resultan divertidos?_  
_Besos~ :)_

_Bueno tengo unas buenas respuestas a tus dos preguntas_

_¡Los estoy ayudando;)!_

_Si no fuera por mi, em…bueno si ya hubieran pasado cosas pero no las hubieran aceptado aun y y y…lo siento no tengo nada mejor que hacer por las tardes mas que molestarlos (:_

_Y para tu otra pregunta:_

_Si, pero Mello se los llevo todos y ¡se los dio de comer a un perro! T-T, pero ya me comprare otros;)_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 2!

:D

Espero si les este gustando:)

Y respecto al capitulo anterior…No fui alentada, fui amenazada x)

Queria subir pronto este capitulo así que aquí esta:D

Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero se la estén pasando bien:)

Y a Kumiko Junko, espero que te mejores:)

Me voy(:

Att

AbejitaRiver


	3. Cap3

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto un rato con sus personajes.

Ahora por favor!...Dejen sus preguntas para este trió, para que suba el próximo capitulo con las respuestas de ellos a sus preguntas :D ...Si no, no podre subir capitulo._. No importa que la pregunta no tenga lógica, ellos la responderán ;)

Ahora antes de que inicien algo importante

esto... ***sadasd* **Significa tachado.

* * *

**Respondiendo Preguntas**

**Capitulo 3**

_Si no fuera por mi, em…bueno si ya hubieran pasado cosas pero no las hubieran aceptado aun y y y…lo siento no tengo nada mejor que hacer por las tardes mas que molestarlos (:_

_Y para tu otra pregunta:_

_Si, pero Mello se los llevo todos y ¡se los dio de comer a un perro! T-T, pero ya me comprare otros_

-¡Oye Matt!- Le grito el rubio

-¿Qué quiere ahora su alteza?- Pregunto molesto mientras Mello alzaba una ceja rubia…

-Ya era hora de que entendieras…Bueno, quiero saber; ¿Cuánto tiempo mas esperas que Near y yo respondamos cartas?- Matt alzo su cabeza al techo

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo, quieres pasar más tiempo con la ovejita ¿eh?- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Near lo miro, pues escucho "ovejita", pero realmente le daba igual las peleas que tenían Mello y Matt; mas bien le daba gracia y a veces celos, se nota lo poco que se fijaba en las mejillas y reacciones de Mello en ese momento.

-Depende, ¿A qué ovejita te refieres?- Mello le guiño el ojo a Matt esta vez, y este tanto Near estaban incrédulos y boquiabiertos.

Near, claro; sonrojado.

-Mello, creo que esos chocolates te hicieron mal…- dijo el pequeño mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡CALLA!-grito abalanzándose a otra de las cajas de chocolates.

-…Ya, mejor acabemos por hoy para que sigan besándose…- les insinuó el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba besos al aire

-…Bueno, la siguiente carta es para…Mello-

Mello se la arrebato a Matt antes de que este la leyera…

_Mihan_

_Mello, me gustaría saber…_

_¿Alguna vez besaste a Near? ¿Fue el consiente del beso o participe?_

-¡Matt!- Grito Mello, pues no quería que nadie viera lo que este respondería

-¿Qué madres?-

-No, no, no tampoco me grites…ve por un chocolate junto con Near a la cocina, no tarden y que no sea amargo- Les dijo con un semblante obscuro, les dio tal miedo que ambos accedieron

_Querida Mihan_

_Con respuesta a tu em, pregunta_

_No._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Near estaba dormido cuando le di su primer beso…_

Mello se detuvo a recordar…

_**FlashBack**_

_Era una calurosa noche después de grabar la muerte de mello y matt, ya estaban por acabar la serie._

_Mello se sentía algo mal pues, luego de ese día no iría a grabar mas con la ovejita y no la podría cuidar de cerca._

_Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Nate. Este dormía profundamente, cual niño pequeño._

_El rubio se dedico a observarlo mientras descansaba._

_Acaricio temblorosamente su rostro, pues tenia miedo de que se levantara._

_Luego de un rato se recostó a un lado de el. Lo tenia frente a frente, escuchaba su lento respirar y sentía un dulce olor a vainilla proveniente de su cabello._

_Se acerco mas a el, lentamente; para después darle un tierno e inocente beso en los labios, apenas un roce._

_Near no despertó; era de sueño pesado._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Regresamos…- Dijo vagamente Matt

-Ya era hora…-

-Bueno…- Matt miro las manos de Mello- ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Qué dice esa carta?- Insinuó Matt, e intento arrebatársela pero no pudo – Mientras menos me dejes ver que dice, mas seguro estoy de que se trata- Finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

Mello, ya había anticipado algo como eso, así que tenia una carta distinta a la que acababa de responder

-Bueno…- Contesto de mal modo y se la entrego *la falsa(:*

-Veamos…-

_Kumino Junko_  
_-"Querido Matt, confieza..._

_¿Has tenido malos pensamientos con Near o Mello?_

_P. una nueva consola esperandote si dices la verdad ;D"_

Matt miro a Mello; con sospecha

-¿Seguro que esta era la carta que traías?-

-¿Por qué habría de cambiarla?- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se comía su chocolate

- Esta bien, responderé esto…-

Near como sabio que es, sabia que esa no era la carta. Pues la otra tenia una raya roja.

Mientras mello estaba desprevenido Near la leyó.

Para asombro de Mello, Near si estaba despierto, solo que le siguió la corriente.

Coloco la carta de nuevo en su lugar y se acostó junto a Mello a leer.

Para eso Matt ya casi había acabado de responder la carta.

_Querida Kumiko Junko_

_Linda pregunta e obsequio;) …_

_Pues debo decir que eh tenido pensamientos y probablemente sentimientos hacia ambos…_

_Quizá por el que siento mas cosas ahora es…_

-¡Matt! ¡Tráeme otro chocolate!-

Matt se fue dejándolos solos y la carta sin contestar.

Near estaba dispuesto a hablar con Mello sobre la carta, pero no sabia como…

-¿M…Mello?- Dijo levemente, acurrucándose mas a el

-¿uh?, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Es, es…es sobre la carta que le escondiste a Matt-

El rojo se apodero de la cara de Mello

-¿Qué carta?, Yo le di a Matt la carta que traía-

Near se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente

-¿La leíste?- Dijo por fin rindiéndose ante este

-Si…quería que supieras que…- Near se fue acercando lentamente a Mello y este también a el

-¡MELLO!, ¡NEAR!- grito Matt al abrir la puerta del cuarto

(N/A: No podría seguir respondiendo sus preguntas si esto acababa aquí no creen?;) )

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo

Siento no haber actualizado antes esque no estaba en mi casa S:

Pero bueno aquí esta(:

Las preguntas que me faltan las resolveré en el próximo capitulo no se preocupen;)

Att

Abejita River


	4. Cap4

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Ahora por favor!...Dejen sus preguntas para este trió, para que suba el próximo capitulo con las respuestas de ellos a sus preguntas :D ...Si no, no podre subir capitulo._. No importa que la pregunta no tenga lógica, ellos la responderán ;)

Ahora antes de que inicien algo importante

esto... ***sadasd***Significa tachadoo.o

Y también *asadas* es un pensamiento del personaje:D

y, _**asdasd **_significa que esta en minúsculas *menor a lo normal* (:

****** significa mancha o borron;)

* * *

_**Respondiendo preguntas **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_-Si…quería que supieras que…- Near se fue acercando lentamente a Mello y este también a el_

_-¡MELLO!, ¡NEAR!- grito Matt al abrir la puerta del cuarto_

_(N/A: No podría seguir respondiendo sus preguntas si esto acababa aquí no creen?;) )_

Matt gritaba pues, traía muchas cosas en las manos y no podía ver nada… (N/A: Ah verdad!;D )

-¿¡Oigan me pueden ayudar!- Al instante Mello y Near se separaron, quedando cada uno en una esquina del gran sofá -…¿Qué puta madre pasa aquí?- Matt se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de ambos genios y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿COMO QUE, QUE PASA?, CLARO QUE NO PASA NADA MATT, ¿PORQUE INSINUAS QUE PASA ALGO? NO HAY NADA AQUÍ…tienes pedos mentales- dijo lo ultimo mas tranquilo mientras se sentaba, seguramente estaba nervioso…¿Quizás?

-YO…YO…¡YO PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGUIS!…pero si no me quieres decir esta bien…-Se fue a un rinconcito a llorar

-¡CHINGA TU MADRE! ¡SI NO FUERAMOS…emm…AMIGOS, NO ESTARIA AQUÍ CONTIGO Y CON ESA COSA! –señala a Near, el cual estaba armando un rompecabezas muy curioso… -¡¿De donde putas sacaste eso! – Se acerco a Near y a su exótico rompecabezas…

-Estaba en una cajita, junto con un pequeño muñequito de gato y una carta que no me molestare en mostrarte que decía…- siguió inmuto

-Eso…eso…¡ESO ES ACOSO!- Le grito acusantemente

-Mentira es Queso- De la nada salió Matt diciendo eso

-…¡No es acoso porque yo simplemente lo estoy armando!- siguió jugando

-WTF! Un rompecabezas de Mello…Exótico(: - Dijo Matt, que no se había fijado en el aun

-Deja de decir exótico…Y TU DEJA DE ARMAR ESO!-

-BUENO, ¡TOMA PUES EL ROMPECABEZAS Y YA SABES DONDE PUEDES METERTELO! -Dijo la ovejita, algo molesta; seguro estaba en sus días…Se que la mayoría lo comprende._.

-Bueno bueno, pero cuando acabes de eso Mello…Lo limpias y me lo das para que juegue con el y lo guarde – Alego felizmente el pelirrojo

Y mientras Mello y Matt se peleaban por quien era amiguis de quien, Near prosiguió a contestar su carta…

_Lady Near_

_Querido Near:_

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?..._

_**¿Te haz imaginado alguna vez a Mello con un disfraz sexy de ese animal?**_

_**¡No mientas algodonsito! xD**_

_¿Y tu estación del año preferida? ^^_

¿Qué si se había imaginado a Mello disfrazado de "ese" animal favorito de el, en versión sexy?

-*¡¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?...,…,…,…,…,CLARO QUE SI*-

_FlashBack_

_Near, Mello, Matt y Elle fueron al zoológico después de grabar el capitulo final de la serie (N/A: Osea que Mello y Matt iban de colados). Near amaba ir a esa clase de sitios pues, los animales son una de sus mayores alegrías (N/A: Sobretodo los de peluche(: )._

_Había de distintas especies, géneros, texturas y colores._

_Su favorito, el tigre de bengala._

_Mello se estaba tomando fotos con ellos, y Near dejo a su imaginación volar; después de todo, era un día algo caluroso._

_Fin del FlashBack_

_Querida, Lady Near_

_Claro que no lo e echo, es simplemente repugnante la idea_

_*__**Quizá 1…o 10 veces**__*_

_PD: Gracias por el peluche y el rompecabezas(:_

-Bueno ya, si somos amiguis…- Dijo Mello para cuando Near acabo de escribir la carta

-YEY – cara de bebe – ¿Y tu mi querido Near?, ¿eres mi amiguis? – Siguió de terco Matt

Near pensó y luego respondió

-No…- Se refería claro a que el termino "amiguis" le daba…em miedo.

-¡PUES ERES UN NEGRO ALBINO!- Matt se dio la vuelta y tomo una carta

-WTF?...Matt no existen los negros albinos- Como siempre Mello de necio

-NO DISCRIMINES MELLO- Le dio la espalda a Mello y siguió una vez mas leyendo la carta…

_Escolastica_

_Te tengo una pregunta directa, _

_Near, dulce Near, ¿eres virgen?..._

_¿O quizás algún rubio compañero tuyo se encargó de que no lo seas?_

_Sólo eso(:_

_Bye~_

-*Carta comprometedora*- pensó Matt -*Lo bueno, y lo correcto seria que yo la respondiera*- una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

_Querida escolastica…_

_Gracias por tu pregunta,_

_Claro que no lo soy, y obviamente ese rubio de cabellera dorada y sedosa se encargo de ello…_

_Tengo a Matt de testigo;)_

-Bueno, ya creo que es hora de que acabemos por hoy, ¿no Near? – Pregunto Mello somnoliento.

-Seguro quieres acabar para irte a escabullir al cuarto de Near – Matt lo miro feo y se dio media vuelta – Bueno entonces supongo que esta carta quedara tal y como esta – Tomo con una sonrisa macabra la carta que acababa de responder y lentamente la acerco a un ducto que enviaba al buzón y del que nada podría ser sacado.

Pero claro, no contaba con que Mello era ágil. (N/A: ¿Como un tigre de bengala?;) ) Y este le arrebato la carta para dársela a Near a que este la leyera primero.

La cara del pequeño paso por varias tonalidades de colores. Blanco pálido, tenue color durazno, rosa, rojo, rojo obscuro, verde, morado, amarillo, arcoíris. (:

-…¿Qué,…Qué dice?- Cuestiono Mello, mientras Matt reventaba de la risa.

-La verdad- Dijo contento Matt con lagrimas en los ojos.

-…Por el bien del mundo no dejare que toques esta carta Mello…- Dijo Near metiéndola dentro de sus pantalones, era claro que si Mello la viese explotaría.

-…Luego arreglaremos cuentas Matt…- Rezongo con una fea mirada.

-…Por Matt supongo que te refieres a Near, y por cuentas te refieres a…- Dijo con una linda cara inocente mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-No...Mira mejor abre esa caja, se ve grande…-

Tomaron la caja y dentro de ella había otras 3 cajitas; una negra, una roja, y una blanca.

La Negra decía M, la roja Matt y la blanca N…

Mello fue el primero en abrir la suya…

_Mello…_  
_¿A quién prefieres al chocolate o a Near?_

_¿__Siempre eres seme? ¿o alguna vez prefieres dejarte llevar y ser uke?_

_¿A quién prefieres a L o a Near en lencería negra de cuero? (;P)_

…

_Cam_

_Bueno creo que luego de contestar tantas cartas tengo que hablar con la verdad…_

_Primero, prefiero ****** obviamente…_

_Si yo siempre soy seme porque…Bueno es que, simplemente fui echo para ser el fuerte de la relación ;) _

_Y la verdad prefiero a mi en lencería de cuero, y a **** de lencería blanca normal, va bien con su tono de piel…_

…

-Se te esta subiendo el ego, mi querido e irritante amiguis Mello…- Dijo Matt mientras se asomaba sobre el hombro de Mello.

-Como C H I N G A S, ¿te lo han dicho?- Le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Constantemente a decir verdad- Se froto torpemente la cabeza. – Pero no me cambies de tema…Señor "echo para ser el fuerte de la relación", ¡seme mi trasero! ¡No eres mas uke porque tienes una cicatriz en la cara! Si no… ¡Dios nos salve!-

-Ve y jode a alguien más ¿si?, antes de que te meta un putazo…-Apunto el sofá y Matt se encamino hacia allí mientras abría su caja.

-¡Sexo! ¡En el oxxo! ¡En exceso!...con un marca textos…- Cantaba al abrir la caja

_~Matt_

_Confiesa… ¿haz besado a Mello estando este dormido?__  
__ ¿Si Near te pidiese... algo... que sabrías que en frente de Mello no le podrías dar... se lo darías igualmente?__  
…_

_Camy-chan_

_Gracias por la carta(: y bueno…_

_No la verdad no lo e echo, mello tiene un problema al dormir…Golpea y ronca;)_

_Y si Near me pidiese algo que enfrente de Mello no le podría dar..._

_¡Claro, un poco de chocolate de vez en cuando no le hace daño a alguien! (:_

_Mattane~*_

_-_Vaya, ustedes dos si que escriben estupideces…- Susurraba Near mientras abría su caja-

_~Near_

_¿A qué sabe la boca de Mello? ;)_

_Si L te diera una cosa para tu cumpleaños, lo que sea y que fuera tuyo, tuyo y de nadie más que tuyo...¿Qué pedirías?_

…

_Camy onee-chan_

_Pues, es un sabor curioso…Como chocolate y café con leche, pero frío y a la vez tibio ;)_

_Ok…YO NO ESCRIBI ESO ._._

_Y…pues obviamente seria…Un Mello de peluche tamaño gigante…para abrazar mientras duermo…_

_¡UNA VEZ MÁS YO NO DIJE ESO!_

_PD: *Matt* Juro que el si puso eso. Yo no fui D: _

-¡YA ME CANSE! – Matt y Near no lo pelaron y siguió gritando como idiota – Dije…YA ME CANSE-

Near aplaudió

-¿Por qué aplaudes?...Pedazo de algodón –

-…¡PORQUE PUEDO Y QUIERO!- Y feliz mente se sentó a jugar

-…eso fue…Exótico…- Dijo Matt de la nada

-…Te voy…a…Pegar – Alego Mello tranquilo mientras una vena le palpitaba en la cabeza

-…Si, si…tu mamá – Y tan misteriosamente como apareció desapareció.

-Bueno, Mello estas son todas las cartas que te faltan por hoy…-

_~Escolastica:_

_MELLO! XDD Sabes... antes de el incendio eras tremendamente femenino (Y dejame decirte que esa cicatriz debe ser dolorosa, pero te hace ver taaaaan macho). Por eso, alguna vez Matt te puso un vestido? Como era XDDD? (Porque yo SE que lo hizo XD)_

_~Akane River:_

_...ejem...quisiera saber si... ¿me prestarias a Near y_

_a Matt por unos dias para que sean mis sirvientes personales y dominemos juntos el mundo? :3_

_Chao!_

_PD: si quieres, tambien puedes ser mi sirviente personal y dominar el mundo con nosotros :DDDD_

_PPD: ahora que lo pienso... ¿como haces que tu cabello luzca tan genial como en la serie? :OOOO_

_~.de-jeevas:_

_mello mi querido trasvesti que cancion seria perfecta para un beso tuyo y de near por besarte de lu o la de kissing u de miranda crosgrove_

_Mitsuki –neko -uchiha_

_Encerio, dinos cuanto quieres a Matt...a y disfrutas pegandole a Matt?_

-SON MUCHAS –

-Si acabas…Hare que Near te de un premio…-

-…Ha solo son 4…es poco;) –

-…*Glup*…- Near, pobre near

_Dear Escolastica:_

_YO SOY TODO UN MACHOTOTOTE;)_

_Pero si…Matt me hizo usar un vestido…¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?...Seguramente eres como L T-T_

_En fin…Era, negro con rosa…*Perturbación*_

_Bueno…busca en google sweet lolita y en la primera pagina…uno rosa con negro…ESE D:_

_See ya*_

…

_Sweet Akane River:_

_Pero por supuesto que desde luego que…_

…

…

_¡NO!_

_Pero si me incluyes en el trato claro que si;)_

_DOMINAR EL MUNDO *-* mi sueño…Claro luego de un mundo de chocolate :3_

_Y pues mi cabello es así natural;)_

_PD: *Matt* ES EXTENCIÓN _

_PD2: Matare a Matt (:_

…

_.de-jeevas (: :_

_Pues la de Kissing u, pero si me das a elegir a mi, la de Perfect two;)_

_PD: *Matt* Que puto! (:_

_PD2: Te invito al funeral de Matt_

…

_Dear Mitsuki –neko –uchiha:_

_Yo creo que quien lo disfruta mas es el pero si, lo quiero…en cierto modo(:_

_PD: *Matt* ME AMA_

_PD2: Juro que lo cremare vivo_

-YA EH ACABADO-

-Te felicito…Faltamos Near y yo…-

-Hay no tu mamá ya me voy- Y dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Matt y a Near solos…

* * *

No dudo que quieran matarme:D

Bueno bueno bueno…Esto va a Kumiko Junko…Que me alentó a seguir escribiéndolo *hace como 3 meses de eso* pero aun así…aquí esta ya :3

Y pues algo me dice que no subiré por un tiempo porque me voy a londres a un concurso de ingles;) pero regresare con nuevas ideas lo prometo :D

Atte:

Abejita River


	5. Cap5

Disclaimer: Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Ahora por favor!...Dejen sus preguntas para este trió, para que suba el próximo capitulo con las respuestas de ellos a sus preguntas :D ...Si no, no podre subir capitulo._. No importa que la pregunta no tenga lógica, ellos la responderán ;)

Ahora antes de que inicien algo importante

esto... ***sadasd***Significa tachadoo.o

Y también *asadas* es un pensamiento del personaje:D

y, _**asdasd **_significa que esta en minúsculas *menor a lo normal* (:

****** significa mancha o borron;)

* * *

_**Respondiendo preguntas **_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_-YA EH ACABADO-_

_-Te felicito…Faltamos Near y yo…-_

_-Hay no tu mamá ya me voy- Y dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Matt y a Near solos…_

-…Así que…Near…- Dijo Matt con una cara pícara, algo malo se traía en mente y Near no tardo ni 2 segundos en darse cuenta…

-No Matt, no te voy a dar la carta – contesto este de forma tranquila mientras miraba las otras cartas

-…Sabes que no soy como Mello, si no me la quieres dar…- Comenzó a decir con tono sombrío – ¡LA TOMARE A LA FUERZA! – Grito abalanzándose sobre el pequeño algodón de azúcar mientras este estaba de espaldas muy tranquilo

- ¡NO TAN RAPIDO! – alego el pequeñito mientras de la nada sacaba un martillo de hule gigante con la inscripción "Baka" en el.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMO…! – No pudo terminar la oración por que el pequeño ya estaba sobre el pegándole con el martillo como si su vida dependiera de ello – NEAR, BAJATE…Me…!- Dijo eso con su ultima bocanada de aire para después voltear al pequeñito y cambiar la situación, e intentando sacar la carta de los pantalones de Near.

-¡No!, ¡Matt!, ¡quítate de encima y quita esa mano de ahí! – pataleaba para ver si lograba darle a algo, pero nada.

-Bien, si no quieres que la saque yo dámela TU- Con una sonrisa macabra se acerco al estomago de Near y luego procedió a hacerle cosquillas

Near se retorcía en el suelo de cosquillas, mientras Matt estaba sentado sobre el a la vez tratando de sacar la carta de su pantalón. Deben imaginarse que no era una linda imagen para el rubio que a continuación se paseo por ahí en búsqueda de su chocolate.

-!(…) – Su grito fue tan fuerte que llego a escucharse a la torre Eiffel, y eso que estaban en Londres.

-…M…M…me…mel…mello…o- El pobre Matt fue perseguido por Mello por todas las partes de la casa posibles:

Cuarto de Near: Matt estaba dentro de un peluche (?)

Cuarto de Matt: Matt estaba dentro del armario de videojuegos (Salió del closet?)

Cuarto de Mello: Matt estaba atrás de una estatua de Willy Wonka (Lo curioso, es que era de chocolate solido)

Cocina: Matt estaba adentro de la alacena comiendo pastelillos, andar huyendo da hambre.

Baño principal: Matt estaba usando el baño…

Y así…

Hasta que regresaron al estudio donde Near los esperaba dormido como un bebe C:

Matt aprovecho que Mello se distrajo viendo a el pequeño Near dormir y se escabullo por la puerta, y luego se encerró en su cuarto.

Mello, siguió absorbido por la imagen del pequeño abrazando su osito de felpa contra su pecho.

Sin duda jamás olvidaría eso…

Al día siguiente Near amaneció en su cama, confundido.

-¿Qué rayos…?...¿Cómo llegue aquí?...No recuerdo haber…- Antes de terminar se dio cuenta de que algo estaba debajo de su puerta

Un sobre con algo dentro…

_Near_

_En cuanto leas esto ven a la sala_

_Mello~_

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada ves mas rápido, ¿Para qué lo quería Mello ahora?

Se alisto, tomo un poco de agua que tenia en su habitación y se puso unos pants azules y fue a donde Mello.

-Mello…?- Se asomo un poco, su mente siguió imaginando para que Mello lo quería; quizá imagino demasiado para lo que en verdad era…

-Mira…- Molesto señalo otro saco

-…¿Qué tiene?- Sus ideas se esfumaron ya sabia que quería

-…Hay que responderlas de nuevo, eso-

Pobre Near, realmente pensó que iba a pasar un tiempo con Mello…

"¿Qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que el no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo"

-Y bien, entonces ¿Qué tenemos hoy? – Se derrumbo en el sofá al igual de sus esperanzas de pasar el día paseando con Mello, aunque realmente si se lo pasaría con Mello y Matt.

-Pensaba que podríamos contestar algunas preguntas, luego ir a un romántico picknick y allí contestar otro poco mas y regresar a la casa y…- Matt fue cortado por Mello

-En pocas palabras pasar el día respondiendo preguntas…Espera…Romántico día campo, ¿Cómo porque esa estupides?-

Las esperanzas de Near aumentaron un poco…conociendo a Matt…

-Bueno que les parece si ustedes van a buscar comida y yo voy a preparar lo demás…- Sonrió pícaramente y salió de la habitación

-…-Near simplemente se quedó de pie mirando al suelo sonrojado…Se veía inocente (N/A: Lo es cuando quiere c:! Kyaaaaaaaa!)

-uuhmm…- Mello lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo, el pequeño lo notó-

Todo fue hermoso hasta que un ruido los distrajo

-grrrrrr- sonó el estómago del menor, el apenado se ruborizó mas y miro feo a Mello cuando comenzó a reírse

-¡No te rías!...es…es…Es TU culpa por no dejarme desayunar! –

Mello lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica y lo tomó de la mano

-Suéltame, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Cállate, no que tienes hambre, pues vamos a la cocina…Duh- No sabia porque pero Near se había imaginado otra cosa, de nuevo…

Cuando llegaron comieron sándwiches sin mayonesa en silencio y después prepararon la cesta con comida, cuando salieron a la puerta Matt ya los esperaba con una sombrilla una manta para el suelo y unos que otros juguetes, y obviamente los paquetes de cartas…

-¡YO MANEJO!-grito Matt hasta que Mello lo agarro por la aparte de atrás de la camisa-

-¿Se te olvida que hace 2 días arruinaste por completo el carro de L?- Bufó Mello

-…Pero Near no puede conducir, ¡Es muy bebe!- Se acercó a Near y lo abrazo por la cintura-

-…Matt, aquí traigo mi licencia de conducir…- Alegó el pequeño

-Calla bebe…- Dijo Matt mientras le daba una galleta salida de la nada…

-…Yo voy a manejar Matt- El aludido sonrió de nuevo

-¡Genial! Pido atrás con Near – Canturreo mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio

El camino fue tranquilo; claro si por tranquilo me refiero a que Matt anduvo de ensimoso con Near y este se dedicaba a mirar por el espejo delantero a Mello mientras se enojaba y se ponía celoso.

Cuando llegaron a la reserva donde comerían (N/A:En Inglaterra desayunan a las 6 y comen a las 12, toman el té a las 4:30 y cenan a las 6c: ) como aun eran las 10:30 decidieron responder algunas preguntas luego comer responder otras jugar y de ahí salir a cenar (N/A: No siempre toman el tec: )

-Bueno yo empiezo…

_Querido Mello~_

_¡¿Como que te gusta mas el chocolate que Near?_

¿A quien quieres engañar pedacito de travesti ¬¬'? ...

P.D. Di la verdad, o me trueno a tu peluche que por cierto me tome la libertad de secuestrar... :D

_Atte: Kumiko Junko_

-umm…- Mello fue tras de un árbol para esconderse de Matt que seguramente intentaría quitarle la carta

_Kumiko Junko_

_Pues mira mi punto de vista…_

_Near es como un chocolate blanco es especial y debe de ser guardado y su sabor es muy dulce y debe ser probado poco a poco para no empalagarse (En mi caso empalagarse seria matarlo cuando me desespere)_

_Y por ello prefiero el chocolate obscuro y el chocolate en vez de Near, pues me evita intentar comérmelo de a golpe (si sabes a lo que me refiero;) )_

_Att: Mello_

Mientras Mello estaba en eso Near se sentó con Matt

-Dime Matt, ¿Qué tienes planeado? – Dijo Near mirando a Matt fijamente con un intento de cara molesta, el se sonrojo

*Si Mello no se apresura tendré que tomarle la delantera* pensó el pelirrojo – Nada ovejita, solo relajarnos, veras el truco de mantener a Mello tranquilo es sacarlo a pasear continuamente, toma nota posiblemente te sirva este consejo- Guiño y tomo una carta que decía Near – Es tuya pequeño, te dejare que la respondas tranquilo pero date prisa si viene Mello no respondo- se recostó sobre el suelo y saco su nintendo DSi

_Querido Near_

_¿Qué se siente saber que millones de chicos y chicas en el mundo te quieren bajar a Mello?_

_Att: La amiga de Kumiko "Evy"_

*Eso es fácil* pensó el pequeño

_Evy~_

_Nada, porque Mello es MIOOOOOO!:3_

_Att: Near_

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro

-Uhhh jaja no quiero saber porque sonries así- Se burlo Matt de Near, este solo se sonrojo

-Mira ovejita, una caja con preguntas- Señalo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba

-Abrela Mattie…- Fingió ser como un bebe y puso cara tierna

-…e…es…esta bien- Ruborizado Matt abrió la caja

-Ummm son 2 para Mello, una para ti y una para mi- el pequeño se llevo la mano al mentón- ¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto Mello?-

-Ni idea…quizá esta aprovechando para emm…tu sabes… Regar un arbolito-

-Cállate animal que te estoy escuchando- Farfullo Mello con un chocolate en la boca

-¿Por qué tardaste? – Le pregunto Near

-Pensaba la respuesta a la pregunta…Matt- lo miro feitamente- ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?...-

-Nada, nada- Rio nerviosamente

-Si como no pequeña perrisha- Le dijo mientras le jalaba una mejilla fuertemenete

-Mello shueltame sha- Lloriqueo el pelirrojo - ¡Yo no me llevo asi contigo Mello! ¡Eso no es de amiguis! Y…y…y…-Le saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos

-Ahí vas con eso otra vez- Mientras ellos seguían peleando Near terminaba de contestar su pregunta

_Querido Near~_

_¿Qué piensas de Matt?_

_Att: Monse_

_Monse~_

_Me agrada Matt a pesar de que puede ser muy empalagoso, el es como mi hermanito mayor menor…por menor me refiero que…_

Near volteo a ver a Matt discutir con Mello por el termino de Amiguis de nuevo

_Es como una gran niño pequeño…_

_Att: Near c:_

-Oigan ustedes…Si no les molesta ¿¡querrían seguir con sus cartas!-

-…Bueno solo porque lo dices tu ovejita – Dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a la cara del pequeñito

-Ah no eso no, ven acá pedazo de pervertido mal echo- Lo arrastro de la camisa y lo amarro al árbol dejándole una pluma en la boca para que pudiera responder sus preguntas

_Querido Mello~_

_¿Qué harías si Matt te dijese que esta enamorado de Near?_

_¿Qué shampoo usas?_

_Att: Monse_

_Monse~_

_LO MATO Y LUEGO USO SUS TRIPAS PARA SALTAR LA CUERDA PONGO SU CADABER AL SOL Y DEJO QUE LO VIOLEN LOS ANIMALITOS NAVIDEÑOS SATANICOS DE SOUTH PARK Y AL FINAL LO QUE QUEDE DE EL SE LO DOY A CAPITANAZO DE EL LO TRITURO JUNTO CON SUS VIDEOJUEGOS, y…Uso treceme u lala *marcaregistrada*_

_C: espero que eso halla respondido tu preguntac:_

_Att: Mello~_

-Si me pasas el puto papel no me enojo Mello- Le dijo Matt a Mello mientras forcejeaba para tomar la carta

-Hay! No seas princesa!- Le contesto mientras se lo pasaba

-¡Que no soy princesa! No lo soy…Ya noc':-

-Em…es..este esta bien…- Eso seguramente perturbo a Mello…

_Querido Matt~_

_¿Has pensado en besar a Near?_

_Att: Monse_

Esa fue una dura pregunta para Matt

_Querida Monse~_

_Cualquier persona que lo vea dormir al instante querría besarlo…No le digas a Mello c:_

_Att~ Matt_

(N/A: Se me está secando el cerebro, lo siento:'c, son las 4:01 am)

-…Sabes Mello, sabía que eras un sadomasoquista con fetiches muy grandes pero no pensé que tenerme aquí atado te exitarac:-

-JAMAS he dicho eso! Solo tu crees esas cosas! Enserio el jugar tanto te esta afectando!-

-Entonces…no…¿No soy sexy?- Matt estaba a punto de llorar…

-Oh no! Estas muy pero muy pendejo si crees que te dire que lo eres!-

-Pues…Near si lo cree…-miro al pequeño que estaba tomando soda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Matt – A mi no me metan en sus problemas maritales- Dio un sorbito a su soda y prosiguió con sus diligencias

-¿Ves lo que provocas? ¿Ves?-

-Hay Mello no me jales así que me sonrojas- Obvio Matt lo decía de broma

-¡Haber…!-

-No, no, no, no, no, no…déjame terminar de contestar estoc: -

_Querido Matt~_

_¿Alguna vez pensaste ser tu quien le quite la inocencia a la ovejita y no Mello?_

_PD: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Att: Shuichi-ah_

_Querida Shuichi Ah~_

_C: No tengo ganas de morir joven a cause de un arranque de celos de Mello, así que…quizá :3_

_PD:…uum, depende…¿te gustan los dulces y los videojuegos? Si es así, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo;3_

-…¿Acabaste?...-pregunto Mello

-Así esc:-

-Bien…Ahora…¡Ven aquí!- Mágicamente Matt se desato y salió corriendo con Mello detrás suyo

-Si…déjenme solo…- El pequeño tomo su otra carta y dio un gran suspiro…sabía que terminaría sin pasar el día sin Mello, lo bueno era que aún faltaban cosas por hacer-

_Querido Near~_

_¿Vas a decirle la verdad a mello o esperaras que te lo diga el? PD: recuerda que el se cree muy duro pero tiene una naturaleza muy tímida y recomendaría que tu dieras el paso mas grande ;) okey eso y te deje un muñeco de mello que hice , no es como algo que mandarías a hacer pero es tan abrazarle como mello ^^!_

_Att: Mamiya Fan_

_Mamiya Fan~_

_Vaya, esa es una gran pregunta…primero muchas gracias por tu peluche, lo mantendré a salvo para que Mello no lo destruya:3_

_Bueno y con respecto a la pregunta; pues eh estado considerándolo últimamente y creo que tendré que hacerlo yo como me sugieres, solo espero que no lo tome a mal, pero es frustrante que cada vez que intento hablar con el simplemente no me tome enserio o algo nos interrumpa __***Matt***_

_Att: Nearc: ~_

Luego de eso Near se quedó pensando en lo que esa carta decía, y tenía razón; Mello podría ser muy tímido a veces.

-Mello, Matt…¡terminen de responder sus cartas para que podamos comer!-

-Bueno…- Mello se sentó tranquilo y sumiso a un lado de Near, mientras tomaba el último paquete con tres cartas en el –veamos…

_Querido Mello~_

_¿harias "eso" con Near si estuviera TODO (y hablo de todo) cubierto de chocolate?_

_Att: Mariuki-chan_

_Mariuki-chan_

_Bueno…para eso tengo una figura de el de chocolate solido…Ok, yo no dije eso…_

_Att: Mello c:_

-…¿Me dejas ver que decía tu carta?- pregunto inocentemente Near mientras se acercaba a Mello

-n…n..no…- le contesto mientras se apartaba de su lado, pobre near…

_Querido Matt~_

_¿Tienes el juego de Inazuma Eleven versión yaoi?¿si respondiste si me lo prestas?_

_Att: Mariuki-chan_

_Mariuki-chan~_

_Lo siento no lo tengo, pero en cuanto lo consiga lo jugamos juntosc:_

_Att: Matt_

_-_Near…solo faltas tu…-

El pequeño tomo su carta la lello y se sonrojo

_Querido Near~_

_Se sincero, ¿has tenido sueños humedos con Mello?¿y cual es tu jugete preferido?¿otra cosa que shampo usas?, yo deseo tener el cabello tan lindo como tu_

_Att: Mariuki-chan_

_Mariuki-chan_

…_yo…emm-que puedo decir…interpreta mi silencioc:_

_Mi juguete favorito?...mis peluches de Mello :3_

_Y uso ricitos de oro shampoo, la línea mas natural c:_

_Att:Near_

* * *

Levante la mano quien quiere matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar:3

Ok…mejor no…c:

Bueno regrese de Inglaterra hace unos emm 3 meses de ahí me fui a cancun y mi inspiración se borroD:

Pero bueno, aquí esta, es el mas largo que e subido, de 2394 palabras sin contar el inicio y la despedida:3

Espero les guste y muchas gracias y todos los que me han apoyado con este ficC: no se que tan largo vaya a ser…pero considerare de aquí a un año…si ustedes siguen haciendo sus preguntas claro y si les gusta el ficc: como sea un especial agradecimiento a MamiyaFan, me gusto mucho su pregunta de echol…Me estaba durmiedo *es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones estoy escribiendo esto desde las 12 am y son las 5:01am* Y gracias a ella lo pude acabar:3 como sea espero no se molesten pero se me seco el cerebro un poco antes de la mitad del fic:c aun asi espero sus nuevas preguntas y pues la pregunta que me hizo MamiyaFan..el concurso me tomo 1 mes en Inglaterra y 3 dias en parís aun asi gracias por querer ayudarme aunque a verdad casi no hize nadac:

Gracias a todos por sus preguntas, son lo que mantienen este fic vivo T-T *lagrimasdefelicidadgays* c:

Porcierto no se cuando pueda actualizar porque…hoy es domigno ya…asi que mañana entro a prepa :3 y pues no se cuando me desocupe en mi nuevo colegio dejan tarea todos los días, pero como tengo mi lap nueva quizá sea mas rápido que antesc:

ESO ESPERO

BTW Hay mucho Mattnear por peticion, pero el fanfic es Mellonear ehC:

Gracias por todo:3

PD: si quieren ver la imagen que hice de Near dormido vallan a mi cuenta de DAc: sin espacios :3

http :/ mahoisiidro . deviantart . com/ gallery/ 30977308#/ d41ncku

Sientanse libres de ver toda mi galeria:3

Atte:

Abejita River


End file.
